


Million Mile High Club

by henry_amargosa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fighter Pilots, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Poe Damn-eron, Sex in Space, Tight Spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_amargosa/pseuds/henry_amargosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron and Finn try out a new two-seater X-wing, but Poe has more planned than a typical test run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Mile High Club

“So I’m testing out a new X-wing design today,” Poe said, sipping some coffee at the little table in his quarters.

The living accommodations at the rebel base weren’t particularly spacious, even for a senior fighter pilot like Poe Dameron. Sometimes he lamented the lack of space — but ever since Finn, the Stormtrooper-turned-ally who helped him escape from the First Order, had started spending most nights tangled up with Poe in the cramped space, he had come to see his quarters as cozy rather than cramped.

Finn finished munching the toast he was enjoying before asking, “What’s new about this one?”

“Mmm, some upgraded engines. Improved celestial guidance. But there are some new advanced weapons that require two pilots.”

“Two pilots,” Finn mulled. “One to fly, one to shoot.”

“Exactly,” Poe said, taking another sip of the coffee.

“Who’s flying with you?” Finn asked.

“I was thinking maybe… you?” Poe asked, trying his damndest to remain nonchalant.

“Me?” Finn asked, taken aback. “But I don’t know much about flying.”

“Maybe not, but you do not an awful lot about shooting. Rey told me about your skill when you were in Gen. Solo’s old rustbucket. And I, uh, have some firsthand experience with you shooting.” Poe flashed the younger man a filthy smirk, and Finn blushed and looked down at his empty plate.

“All right, yeah, I’ll fly with you.”

Poe’s smirk morphed into a wide grin.

***

They had been floating around the system for a couple of hours, testing the new X-wing’s maneuverability, verifying any number of systems and (for Finn at least) marveling at the beauty of space. Despite having spent much of his life between the stars, the average Stormtrooper didn’t get to see out too many windows, and thus much of Finn’s life had been spent looking at dull gray metal walls. The deep black of space, interspersed with millions of stars, colorful nebulae and the occasional comet had him distracted and gaping in awe at its beauty. 

What he didn’t know was Poe was equally distracted by something equally beautiful. The fighter pilot was a little better at hiding it, of course.

The X-wing accommodated two pilots by extending its length rather than seating them side by side. Poe had taken the back seat, which was slightly elevated from the forward seat where Finn was and afforded him a good view of his lover’s head and legs. They had checked off most of the things on the test flight checklist, and Poe had finally worked up the nerve to try out something he had been thinking about ever since he was assigned to test the two-seater.

“Time to test out lightspeed,” Poe said.

“Sure thing,” Finn said.

“Let me get us set up first. I have to shift around,” Poe said.

Finn felt the back of his chair fall away, but before he could react Poe had dropped down behind him, front-to-back.

“Um, is this necessary for lightspeed?” Finn asked, his heart racing as he definitely didn’t melt backwards a little bit into his lovers arms.

“Oh, it’s necessary,” said Poe, feeling down the front if Finn’s suit over his chest and stomach. It was an awkward angle in a tight space, and their flight suits meant everything felt a little muted, but nonetheless Finn felt a familiar stirring in his pants.

“What are you doing?” he asked the older man.

“You got me,” Poe said into Finn’s ear. “This isn’t the normal flying position. This is the first step toward ejection, actually, pushing the two pilots together. I made sure we wouldn’t actually get ejected, obviously. But I needed to be close to you for this next part.”

Finn closed his eyes and leaned back into Poe’s embrace, sighing and wiggling down a little in his seat to give his lover a better angle. Poe massaged his upper arms, and after hours of pressing controls and recording readouts they were a little sore, so Finn groaned in contentment.

A high-pitched beeping sound prompted Finn to open his eyes and look to port.

“Poe, BB-8 is right there,” he said, gesturing to the astromech droid nested outside on the X-wing.

“Don’t worry,” Poe replied. He pressed the droid communications button and said, “BB-8, activate your modesty filter. And don’t put this part in your report, OK?”

The droid beeped back, and though it was just binary it sounded a bit terse to Finn ear. BB-8 rotated a bit and his side opened as a small screen raised up to block from his view the X-wing’s cockpit.

“BB-8 sounded annoyed,” Finn said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Poe said, returning to his ministrations on Finn’s ample muscles. Finn moaned and turned his head to kiss his lover. They started out awkwardly because of the angle, but soon their lips melted together as their tongues probed each other’s mouth lazily. The X-wing drifted through space as the lovers latched together.

After a few minutes Poe’s hands drifted south, making a short layover to unbuckle Finn’s belt. The younger man started, breaking the kiss.

“What, here?” he asked, blushing once again.

“Look around,” Poe said. “We’re all alone!”

After considering the issue for about three seconds, Finn shrugged and resumed kissing Poe as the pilot maneuvered his hand into Finn’s flight suit, moving aside his undergarment and grabbing Finn’s now-hard cock.

Finn broke their kiss once again. 

“You remember your training, right?” he asked. “I just want to make sure you know how to use the joystick properly.”

Poe smirked. “Oh, I know what I’m doing. Best pilot in the Resistance, you know.”

He grasped Finn’s shaft, squeezing and pulling up, causing the younger man to gasp in surprise and buck upwards. Poe fully opened the fly on Finn’s flight suit, freeing his throbbing erection from the orange fabric. He flicked his wrist upward, and Finn collapsed down into his seat, breathing heavily. He threw one arm across his eyes and Poe’s hand flashed up and down his cock.

“I like this new fighter,” Poe whispered into Finn’s ear filthily. “Handles nicely. Smooth ride. Battle-hardened equipment. And it’s bigger than anything else in the fleet.”

Poe smirked against the skin under Finn’s ear. All Finn could do was pant and fight the urge to come embarrassingly quickly.

The older man’s hand flew up and down Finn’s cock, stripping the shaft while paying ample attention to his bulbous head. The angle meant Poe couldn’t reach both hands down to pleasure Finn, so he stopped stroking his shaft momentarily to massage his balls, one after the other, rolling the spheres in his hand. He used his other hand to sneak into Finn’s jacket and tweak his right nipple. Finn continued gasping, and when Poe’s hand returned to stroking him a single tear rolled down Finn’s cheek.

He could feel, trapped between their bodies, Poe’s own cock, hard and probably leaking through his undergarment. Finn felt a moment of regret for the mess they were leaving for the crew that washes flight suits, but a deft twist around his cock from Poe saw those thoughts fly out the airlock.

After a few more minutes, Finn decided he had held out long enough. His moaning increased, and his hips bucked upward slightly, once, twice, again.

Poe got the message.

“Just want to do one thing first, Finn,” he said, withdrawing his hand from his lover completely. Finn whined at his unattended erection, but dutifully left his hands at his side. Poe was in command, of the spacecraft and Finn.

The pilot hit a series of switches on the panel and entered a code on the touchpad. Finn noticed the engines powering up and opened his mouth to ask what Poe was doing, but before he could his lover’s mouth covered his own in a filthy kiss. Poe’s hand returned to Finn’s cock, stripping it furiously as Finn’s foreskin shot back and forth over his sensitive cockhead.

Finn broke the kiss, whispering breathily into Poe’s mouth, “I’m… I’m about to…”

“I know,” Poe said. “Go ahead, let go.”

Finn felt the tension building within him, that familiar coiling feeling at the base of his cock strengthening quickly. His breathing hitched and he bucked upward again.

“Come for me,” Poe whispered in Finn’s ear, and the younger man let himself go.

Just as he felt the first wave of come shoot out of his cock, Finn was pushed backward slightly in his seat. His eyes flew open and he watched out the window as the stars began lengthening outside the cockpit window. He continued releasing splash after splash of come as the X-wing jumped to lightspeed, the come streaking up his torso as the stars streaked past outside. Finn nearly blacked out from the intense pleasure and shock of the experience.

When he came to a moment later, he felt Poe lazily sucking on the skin behind his ear. Finn was sweating a bit and his front was a total mess. He had no idea how he would explain that one to the clean-up crew.

He turned his head to look at Poe, then grinned when he recognized the blown-out look in his lover’s eyes.

“Did you…”

Poe just bit his lower lip and nodded. Apparently the friction of being trapped between their bodies had been enough for the pilot.

“Oh babe, I would have given you a hand,” Finn said.

“Thanks, but remember, my job is to fly. Yours is —”

“Is to shoot,” Finn finished. “Of course. You’re such a dork.”

They resumed kissing as the stars flew by overhead.


End file.
